Metamorphoses
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: "Transformation profonde d'un individu et constituant l'une des étapes de son développement". Série de drabbles sur nos loups préférés.
1. Disclamer

_**Metamorphosis**_

_"Transformation profonde d'un individu et constituant l'une des étapes de son développement"_

* * *

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ **Teen Wolf**.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K/K+.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général, Romance.  
_Pairing :_ None.

_Note : _Encore un recueil de drabbles. Ça fait un moment que j'ai les deux premiers en stock, et je me suis enfin décidé à les poster (après visionnage des premiers épisodes de la saison 3). J'espère que vous aimerez. =)

* * *

_**Sanka**..._


	2. Erica Reyes

**_Erica Reyes_**

* * *

La première fois qu'Erica a posé les yeux sur son reflet après la morsure, elle ne s'est pas rendu compte immédiatement que c'était le sien.  
Elle est resté de longues minutes à contempler cette jeune femme à la peau si pure, au regard si déterminé, à la bouche parfaitement ourlée et aux cheveux d'un blond lumineux.  
Puis, elle a bougée et la beauté en face d'elle aussi ; ça a été comme si un courant électrique l'avait parcouru.  
Et elle s'était demandé comment Scott pouvait ne pas apprécier le cadeau qui lui avait été fait…

* * *

_**Sanka**_...


	3. Vernon Boyd

**_Vernon Boyd  
_**

* * *

La première fois que Boyd a pris conscience que la transformation l'a intrinsèquement changé, il a était effrayé.  
La transformation avait été douloureuse. Il avait sentit ses muscles et ses os changer, ses griffes et les poils percer sa peau.  
Puis il y avait eu les odeurs, les couleurs, les sons... tout était tellement plus clair et intense ; ça avait été comme si il voyait le monde pour la première fois. C'était grisant.  
Et il s'était demandé comment Scott pouvait détesté sa nouvelle condition...

* * *

_**Sanka**_...


	4. Scott McCall

Petit drabble spécialement pour **_TenshinNeko_**, parce que sans elle, il ne serait pas arrivé aussi vite ! _;)_

* * *

**_Scott McCall  
_**

* * *

La première fois que Scott s'était transformé, il avait été terrifié.

Sa nouvelle ouïe qui rendait les battements de cœur des autres assourdissants. Sa nouvelle vue qui saturait son cerveau de tellement de détails auxquels il n'avait jamais fait attention. Son nouvel odorat qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus reconnaître la moindre odeur tant elles étaient toutes plus intenses.

Mais il aurait pu supporter tout cela, s'en accommoder, si ça n'avait pas était accompagné de cette soif de sang et de violence que Peter avait instillé en lui.

C'est pour cette raison que Scott se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si terrible dans cette vie ou une autre pour mériter une pareille punition...

* * *

_**Sanka**_...


	5. Isaac Lahey

_Ce drabble est quasiment deux fois plus long que les autres... au départ, je voulais qu'ils fassent tous à peu près la même longueur (environ 100 mots) mais pour Issac, je bloquais méchamment. Je planche sur son cas, depuis que j'ai posté le premier drabble de cette série mais ça venait jamais. Alors, cette nuit, quand j'ai enfin réussi à écrire, bah, je me suis dis "Merde, même si il est plus long que les autres, c'est carrément pas grave !".  
Bref, assez de divagations pour le moment. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...** =)  
**_

* * *

**_Isaac Lahey  
_**

* * *

La première fois que Isaac s'était transformé, il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait.

Il avait fui après une énième dispute avec son père. Il avait marché longtemps, au hasard, la vision brouillée par le sang qui coulait de la coupure qui entaillait son front. Puis il y avait eu ce type, Derek, qui était apparu devant lui, il lui avait parlé de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec son père. Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire cesser tout ça. Il lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait plus à être effrayé par personne. Il ne l'avait pas cru mais il avait accepté de le suivre. Au mieux, il aurait ce qu'il lui avait promis, au pire il se ferait tuer et dépouiller dans une ruelle sombre, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

La morsure avait était plus douloureuse que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître avant. Il avait sentit sa peau se déchirer et de la lave liquide s'était glisser dans ses veines. Il avait crier pendant des heures, il lui semblait, avant que la lave ne se transforme en puissance. Une puissance enivrante qui lui avait donné l'impression que tout lui était devenu possible, effaçant la douleur comme si elle n'avait était qu'un lointain souvenir.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se demandait toujours ce qui pouvait bien terrifier Scott à ce point pour lui faire haïr sa nature de loup-garou...

* * *

_**Sanka**_...


	6. Derek Hale

**_Derek Hale  
_**

* * *

La première transformation de Derek était floue dans son esprit.

Il devait avoir une dizaine d'années et attendait ça depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Il entendait les plus vieux raconter combien c'était agréable de tout ressentir plus intensément que les humains normaux et à quel point c'était grisant de sentir cette puissance parcourir vos veines. Il était aussi fasciné lorsqu'il les observait se transformer, surtout sa mère...

La seule chose claire dans ses souvenirs était que ça avait été douloureux. Il avait pleuré, et crier, et gémit toute le nuit, roulé en boule dans les bras de sa mère, seulement soulagé par la main qu'elle passait inlassablement dans ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Au matin, il avait haït les adultes de n'avoir jamais mentionné à quel point ça serait douloureux...

* * *

_**Sanka**_...


End file.
